


full of flowers (and heart-shaped boxes)

by daleked



Series: The Book of Love [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: I have no excuses for writing this, M/M, basically Kíli is dressed up as a potato in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daleked/pseuds/daleked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=7154499">this</a> prompt on the kinkmeme asking for single parent/uncle Thorin and helpful neighbour Bilbo. This fic is a little more particular-- focusing on the part where Kíli has to perform in his nursery school play as a potato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	full of flowers (and heart-shaped boxes)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeza_red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeza_red/gifts), [QED_Scribblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QED_Scribblings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For The Love Of Erebor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/670353) by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). 



> This is a continuation of [this](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3651.html?thread=8417859#t8417859) little minifill I did for the prompt. For the scene where the four of them are together, it's in homage to this [picture](http://25.media.tumblr.com/9a5b196082846dfaabe210e94cc1982a/tumblr_mhpbfucPgd1rdstuao1_500.jpg) by this wonderful [artist](http://qed221b.tumblr.com/). Title taken from The Book of Love by Magnetic Fields.

Thorin is studiously avoiding the gaze of every other parent milling outside the community theatre, winding his way to the vending machine for drinks before meeting up with Bilbo near the door. _Come on, think_ , he urges himself. _Excuses. You used to be good at them. How about,_ _I think about kissing you so often that I just did_? What, no, he isn't an twenty-year old with his first girlfriend. Thorin buys an orange soda from the machine and pays for an Irn-Bru for himself. Both drinks in hand, he shoulders his way through the crowd and is greeted by Bilbo smiling and waving over at his corner near the door.

"Where have you been? It's about to start," Bilbo says, and puts the programme in Thorin's coat pocket for him. "Look, I brought the camcorder, and by the way, it is ridiculously old-fashioned." Thorin hands him the orange soda and Bilbo looks up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Try not to get the hiccups during the show," Thorin tells him. "I knew you'd forget to bring refreshments. So, here." Bilbo turns slightly pink and they look away from each other, feigning interest in their pockets or the ground. _Don't think about the kiss_ , Thorin instructs himself. _Don't think... Oh, fuck. It's those pink elephants all over again._

"Thanks," Bilbo says to his shoes. "Um. Here's the camcorder and I'm going to go pop my coat in the coat check. D'you think they'll have space under the seats for your bag?" Thorin's been here before, last year, when Fili had two roles instead of the usual one- his extra go at catching the spotlight onstage as the sole big bee in a line of tiny three-year old bees. (He was the 'queen bee'.) Thorin remembers his sister laughing too hard to record straight, and the video came out wobbly at the end, much to Fili's disappointment. They made it up to him by buying him a Ben 10 lunchbox.

"I'll keep my bag on my lap," Thorin reassures him, clutching the video camera, and Bilbo goes off. One of the teachers- Bofur, was it?- comes out and ushers the parents inside. Thorin goes in and finds his seat before plonking down. God, he forgot how tiny the little red velvet seats are. They're vastly uncomfortable, and Thorin busies himself with trying to figure out how to work the camcorder. It's been ages since he's used this thing. The last time was at Dis' birthday party two years ago before her husband bought a new one and insisted on being the cameraman at her last one. Thorin's chest aches for his sister and he tamps it down. This isn't a time for nostalgia. It's his nephews' show and he'll be damned if he can't get it down for posterity. The screen starts up and it's at full battery, thank god, but he's distracted by shuffling to his left.

"Sorry, sorry, excuse me, oh drat, that's my scarf, _sorry_ , thanks." Bilbo sits down heavily beside him and squirms under the glare of the two sets of parents to their left. All of a sudden, the lights dim and a spotlight appears on the curtains. The principal steps out and starts addressing the audience, referring to the programme, and explaining the cultural significance of certain performances. The sound of Bilbo cracking open his can of orange soda makes her pause dramatically and stare into the audience. He sinks into his seat.

"And finally, please enjoy the show." Thorin can swear the woman is still craning her neck to look for the perpetrator who dared open a canned drink while she was talking. Bilbo starts hiccuping softly beside him as the lights go out and soft music starts. A cheery, upbeat piano melody winds through the theatre, and the curtains part.

"You shouldn't _hic_ have gotten me _hic_ a fanta," Bilbo admonishes Thorin quietly, trying to look stern in the darkness. " _Hic_." Thorin grins and focuses the camera on the stage.

A line of little girls in costumes start marching out. One is a pea pod, another is a ham, and there is a pear and a bunch of grapes. There are more, but Thorin's hand slips when he feels Bilbo press against him.

"What is this _hic, To Kill a Mockingbird_?" Bilbo whispers, right beside Thorin's ear, lips brushing when he hiccups. Thorin jerks away minutely, almost missing Bilbo's contrite "sorry. _Hic_." Thorin can hear Bilbo shuffling back in his own seat and tries to re-adjust the camera.

Kili comes out, the sole potato, and the girls solemnly dance around him in a circle while other boys come out. It all seems very New-Age interpretative to Thorin, surely it isn't appropriate for a playgroup dance? A broccoli boy dashes to the center of the stage, followed by a rather sad-looking carrot, and Bilbo is giggling and hiccuping in equal measures beside Thorin. Everyone splits up and Kili gets the slightly-squashed looking ham, the both of them moving to the front as they raise their hands for an onion boy to pass under. They form a straight line in front of the audience, holding each others' hands. 

"I like meats and cheese, and fruits, that's true!" The children chorus, in tune with the piano melody. "Vegetables are my favourite, and potatoes too!" Kili steps forward and does a little jig at the mention of his character, and the kids follow. It dissolves into a Love For Three Oranges tune and the children run wild before reassembling into a queue, doing rolls off to the side. Thorin can just barely manage to catch Kili awkwardly rolling in his potato costume before he's blocked by the girl in the grape outfit, by now grabbing onto the stray grapes flopping at her sides to make sure they don't fall off. The teacher finishes off with a chiming of dark notes, and the kids stand in a line to bow to the audience before breaking character and waving to their parents. Kili is grinning and waving wildly in a completely different direction from where they're seated, and Thorin thinks privately the fame might be going to his head a little. The curtains come down and the next performance comes on in a while, but Thorin doesn't stop smiling.

+

"I was great!" is the first thing Kili says after coming out of the community theatre, clutching his tiny bag and looking sweaty. Bilbo picks him up and smiles, brushing his hair back.

"Yes, you were very good. Superb, in fact. I've never seen a better potato in my life." Kili giggles and hugs Bilbo tightly, bag swinging free. Thorin catches it and puts the bag in his own rucksack. Kili stretches his arms out for Thorin to carry him and Bilbo hands him over, looking around distractedly.

"Where's Fili?" Kili frowns and looks around before pointing. Fili is coming to meet them through a crowd of parents, grinning from ear to ear. Fili babbles about helping Teacher Ori backstage and how it was awfully fun making the younger kids excited and helping them with warm-ups, and Bilbo carries him. Fili tries to climb to sit astride Bilbo's shoulders and Bilbo helps him up to that Fili perches there snugly, arm resting atop Bilbo's head as he reaches out to ruffle Kili's hair.

"Aren't you the most noble little spud your playgroup has seen?" Thorin teases Kili as they walk out, and it's when they reach the carpark that Bilbo remembers he checked his coat. He puts Fili down and helps them into their seatbelts before leaving.

"Won't be a sec," Bilbo promises, and dashes off. Fili and Kili look at their uncle expectantly in the rearview mirror.

"What?" Thorin says, turning around to look at the both of them. Kili fidgets.

"Is Unca Bilbo going t'be our new mum?" Kili asks, glancing at Fili when he says 'mum'. Thorin raises his eyebrows and clears his throat, turning back to look out for Bilbo.

"Maybe. I mean, he already takes care of you very well, doesn't he? Not mum, but maybe... A real uncle." Thorin knows the kids won't understand when he phrases it like that. Hell, he's still coming to terms with that line of thought, that he actually wants Bilbo to stay in their lives as something more solid and real, with actual legal rights and names and justifications. It should be a shock but it isn't, like coming to a natural conclusion from the path that the past few months have been taking.

"I don't mind," Fili whispers, and Thorin remembers him just after his parents' death. Strong and there for Kili, never crying, but he was grieving on the inside. To be brave for so long... He turns around and impulsively reaches out to clasp Fili's hand. It's an awkward angle, but it's comforting and _there_. Fili looks grateful and squeezes his hand.

"Thank you, Fili," Thorin says. Fili smiles at him, unexpectedly grown-up, and retracts his hand. Bilbo climbs into the car, coat folded over his arm, and he shuts the door.

"Where to now?" Bilbo queries, looking at the kids. "Celebration dinner? MacDonald's?"

"Home," Thorin says, and pulls out of the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to know what you thought of this.


End file.
